Unlucky 13
by THB4
Summary: This is a entry for Monokub's My Little fire flower stories birthday contest. I hope you all enjoy it. This will be about Ruby turning 13 and noticing a certain green haired girl. Will Ruby's birthday end in disaster or will her 13th birthday truly be a lucky one. For those who don't know Monokub's story it's a Mama Cinder au with Ruby being rasied as her daughter.


**Unlucky 13**

 **By THB4**

Ruby was lying wide awake staring up at her ceiling count the many different moldings. Wolfie watched as her pup filled with anxiety over tomorrow. See normally her pup would be excited celebrating her birth due to the fire lady and living ice cream girl being home. Even her goddess seemed happy to celebrate her pup's birth. Wolfie left the room to bring back her pup a nice snack to help her fall asleep. But Wolfie had a feeling her pups worries came from the green temptress that the fire lady brought home.

Ruby didn't notice Wolfie leave the room. The reason Ruby was so excited and nervous was tomorrow on her 13th birthday an angel would be celebrating it with her. Ruby still remembers when her mother came home one day with two new siblings. The guy was boring but the girl made Ruby experience new feelings.

Ruby sighed to herself thinking of her nubbin dream girl. Emerald was beauty incarnate in Ruby's eyes and adorable as well how she acted around mom and granny Salem. Ruby always didn't know what her feelings for Emerald where until she talked with someone she trusted dearly Uncle Roman.

( _ **Flashback**_ )

What Ruby didn't know was how scared Roman was to answer Ruby about these new feelings for Emerald. Roman helped Ruby realize she is at that age that Emerald is her first crush. As Ruby left with her big sis to meet up with mom before going back to grannys house, Ruby thought she heard Roman laughing about a street rat that was going to be burned. Ruby just shrugged it off thinking some pests got in his new warehouse.

On the flight back to Salem's Ruby couldn't help but stare at Emerald. Ruby thought she was being sneaky watching Emerald that she didn't see her big sis and Mercury watching her. Neo had a annoyed look knowing it was going to be trouble and Mercury had a big smirk knowing it was going to end badly. Both teens knew of Ruby's crush and Emerald's crush on Cinder.

Neo thought Salem would say something but she seemed to have the same problem Neo did in not wanting to hurt Ruby's feelings. Neo still remembers the time Ruby was sick and Salem made Hazel, Watts and Tyrian dress like clowns to help cheer up Ruby. Neo loved showing them up by stealing the show and making Ruby laugh the hardest. Neo even got a small laugh out of Salem.

 _ **(Back in Ruby's room)**_

Ruby still couldn't believe Emerald said she would go to her birthday. In Ruby's mind she she thought it was because of how suave and super cool she was when she asked Emerald to come to her birthday party.

 _ **(In Emerald's Room)**_

Emerald was annoyed about everything like usual. But the person who had earned most of her ire was her boss's kid. She still remembers Ruby running up to her earlier that day then scream at her about coming to her birthday before disappearing in a cloud of rose petals. Emerald would have put the brat in her place if it wouldn't have pissed the goddess known as Cinder off. Emerald still remembers the team building day at the beach Cinder thought would help build trust with the new additions to her inner circle.

 _ **(Beach flashback)**_

Emerald almost fainted seeing Cinder in her sexy bikini. (In truth it was just a normal red bikini). Ruby looked proud standing with her mom watching Emerald get embarrassed. (Ruby believed that Emerald reacted like the looking at her). Mercury already miserable thanks to sand getting into his robotic legs. Roman and Neo were busy setting up all the supplies.

At the beach Cinder had the basic trust falls mixed with a beach cookout and other fun with her children. Cinder thought she was so clever with having a vacation under Salem's noise.

 _ **(End of Beach Flashback)**_

Emerald had wished it just been them out there mostly because that brat kept hanging around. Emerald wished she knew why she kept the brat around. Emerald heard how skilled the kid was but all she ever saw was a bumbling kid making many mistakes. Emerald is also slightly afraid of that grimm that follows the kid around like a pet. Emerald wondered if she would get a pet grimm and have Cinder pay attention to her.

 _ **(Cinder's Room)**_

Cinder sat on her bed with a huge smile on her face as she finished Ruby's present. It was a scaled down version of her dust infused dress for Ruby. Cinder had been so elated with that within this past year Ruby started to dress and cut her hair to look like just like her. Unknown to Cinder the real reason behind Ruby's new look was instead meant to copy Emerald who was the one copying Cinder.

Cinder had been slightly afraid ever since Ruby wanted to know more about her birth mother. Seeing Ruby go everywhere in that hood is a constant reminder to her that Ruby isn't a 100% her's. Cinder did a little digging and found out Ruby's dead mother used a scythe for her weapon. Now that's all Ruby wanted to learn how to use. Cinder knew it was important for Ruby to have this but she wished the dead woman would just leave her daughter alone already.

Cinder hopes also wished she knew what got her darling little gem so distracted lately. Come to think of it Ruby only started to act this way when Mercury and Emerald joined the family. It was if all the pieces fell together in Cinder's mind that her little Ruby has her first crush. Its why Ruby was imitating her to impress her crush with how mature and sexy Cinder was. Who else would Ruby imitate Neo, Salem, or Emerald. Neo looked like ice cream threw up on her and Salem was to doom and gloom for Ruby to pull of that look. There was Emerald but it was only recently that she started to dress better. Cinder knew who Ruby's crush was Mercury. Cinder knew she would have to have a talk with him about not doing any funny business with her daughter. Inside Cinder's mind she already planned on blast Mercury with a giant fire ball the second he did anything to Ruby.

 _ **(Ruby's birthday)**_

Ruby entered the great hall seeing it decorated to the nines for Ruby. A table stacked with presents and a giant cake covered in strawberries and chocolate chip cookies. But Ruby didn't care about any of that. Because what had her attention right now was Emerald in a emerald-green dress. Ruby got a small nose bleed as a perverted thought entered her head. Would it be okay if Ruby got to unwrap her?

Neo saw this and acted fast wiping away the blood. Neo was dreading Ruby growing up and wondered if Salem could use her powers to prevent Ruby going threw puberty. But she knew it was a impossibility. Neo lead Ruby away from Emerald to one of the games pin the tail on the Tyrian.

Salem had a pleased smile on her face watching her Ruby play her birthday games. Salem had a small laugh to herself thinking of Ruby as her own. It was laughable to think one of the silver eyed warriors who had been her enemies for years would be her beloved granddaughter. Cinder had been watching Ruby play with Neo.

About hour of games later it was time for cake. Ruby laughed as everyone sang "Happy birthday to you" Because Neo was holding up giant signs with the songs words on them. Ruby of course got the biggest piece of cake that had a icing flower on it using strawberry slices as petals. Ruby got to sit in her grandma's throne at the head of the table. Which Ruby only got to do on birthday's.

Ruby happily hummed as she eat her cake. It was times like this Ruby loved but a little sad uncle Roman couldn't make it thanks to work. Someone had to make sure the henchmen stayed in line don't want a repeat of 3 years ago when the white fang stole everything from them. Ruby puffed out her cheeks thinking about those meanies. Cinder couldn't help but get a pic of her pouting daughter. It was two cute and it's not like she is keeping a scrapbook with Neo's help of all Ruby's cute and big moments in her life.

After cake it was time to burn off all that sugar and play more games and do a little dancing. Ruby couldn't understand why Mom still made her do these boring dances she's 13 now and not some kid. But then Cinder would just hug her saying Ruby will be her baby girl forever. Ruby didn't hate dancing so much when she got to dance with Emerald. Ruby took a deep breath and all she could smell was cool mint. That had to be the best smell in the world Ruby thought. Emerald gagged in her head that little brat first made her dance with her and is now smelling her. The song wasn't over fast enough for Emerald but it was over too soon for Ruby.

It was now time for presents. First went mom who got her a nice dress. Cinder told her about how it has dust infused in it and later she will be training her how to use it. Ruby was beyond excited to learn how to play with fire like her mom and combine that with her speed she will be like a flaming rose comet. Ruby smirked thinking that meanie Ozpin better watch out because she will go after him for making Grandma sad.

Next was Granny Salem's present which was a chess set. Salem explained how this game will help her learn useful strategies that will help her in the future. Ruby couldn't wait to play this game with everyone. Then came Hazel's present some new weights to help Ruby build up her strength. Tyrian got Ruby a joke book and Watts made Ruby a video game. (Watts rigged the game so Ruby would always lose no matter what).

Then came Neo's present which was from her and uncle Roman. It was two things a book on the history of huntsmen's weapons and a weapon building kit for ages 13 and up. Ruby couldn't wait to start building all kinds of crazy weapons like a chainsaw shotgun or a boxing gloves with built in guns maybe even a sniper rifle scythe. Neo beamed a huge smile watching Ruby drool thinking about all the weapons she would make. Watts left eye twitched knowing Salem would order him to help the little brat.

Next came Emerald's gift which was a simple green stuffed rabbit. In truth Emerald stole it from a toy store because she didn't want to put any real effort into the gift. But to Ruby it was the best stuffed rabbit in the whole world because it was from Emerald. Ruby ran up to give her the biggest hug she could muster. After getting out of Ruby's clutches she left to go get some more punch.

Granny Salem went to go talk to Watts about helping Ruby build her weapons without anything bad happening to the girl. Cinder went to call Roman to tell him Ruby loved his and Neo's gifts. Tyrian went to glare at the game pin the tail on the Tyrian. He put up with it because his queen loved it and it made the little princess happy.

While no one was looking Mercury gave Ruby his present. Ruby opened up the simple package to find some green underwear. They didn't look like they would fit her or that they would cover much. Mercury whispered into Ruby's ear that they were Emeralds. Ruby doesn't remember anything else after passing out from a nosebleed. But she thought she heard Emerald scream "Is that my thong!"

Ruby also thought she saw Neo beating Mercury with her parasol as Wolfie carried Ruby to bed. Luckily Salem or Cinder didn't see any of this. Emerald thought Mercury was trying to ruin her chances with Cinder with that stunt. While Neo knew what he was really doing. Neo held up a sign that said "What made you think that was a good idea". Neo then hit Mercury with her sign but when she pulled back the sign it said "She is 13. Thats ten years too early for carp like that." Neo hit Mercury again with the sign and when she pulled it back and said, "If Cinder or Salem saw what you did. Then you would ether be a pile of ash or Grimm food". Neo hit Mercury again and pulled back again with the sign saying, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Mercury looked up and asked how are you doing that with the sign. Neo hits him again and this time the sign says "Trade secret". With a big smiley face on it.

 _ **(Ruby's room)**_

Ruby woke up to see Cinder putting all her gifts away. Cinder turned to her daughter and said, "You sure had a big day today my little rose". Ruby smiled and happily nodded saying it was the bestest birthday ever.

Cinder walked over to Ruby to kiss her on her forehead and give her new rabbit to sleep with. "Goodnight my sweet little gem and have pleasant dreams" Cinder said as she left the room. Wolfie smiled watching her pup finally rest peacefully as she took up her nightly duty in keeping her safe. Even if Wolfie knew no one would ever hurt her pup in her Goddesses domain. Ruby smiled happily in her sleep hugging the stuffed toy close think who says the number 13 was unlucky. Today had to been ber luckiest day ever.

 **The end**

 **(P.S. don't forget to check out My little Fire Flower by Monokub)**


End file.
